I Caught Fire
by Writingiswhatiam
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. After the shooting, Ellie comforts Sean the only way she knows how.


**Authors Note: This is another oneshot. I could get addicted to these things. Haha. Anyway. This is another one about Sean and Ellie, my all time FAVORITE couple. They belong together, and anyone who doesn't think so...well, you just suck. No, I'm totally kidding. Anyway! Remember the montage is Time Stands Still part two? The scene where Sean's sitting on the couch, staring at the TV, and Ellie sits next to him? Well, this picks up right after that. Enjoy! It gets kind of graphic, so you have been warned. **

_Seemed to stop my breath_

_My head on your chest_

_Waiting to cave in_

"Sean, please just talk to me," Ellie pleaded softly. The empty look in his eyes scared her. She didn't want to lose him. He had been so open with her before. She could feel him pulling away from her now.

"There's nothing to talk about," was his reply.

_Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me _

Ellie picked up the remote and muted the television. The room was filled with an unbearable silence, but it was better than hearing about the shooting.

"What you did today," Ellie said, "it was incredible. The most incredible thing you've ever done."

Sean kept starring at the televison, but he was listening to her.

"Sean, you're a hero," Ellie said softly. "You saved Emma's life, and probably Toby's and yours."

"But not Rick," Sean said. "I couldn't save him."

_So that's what's bugging him_, Ellie thought sympathetically. "That wasn't your fault. Rick _chose_ to do what he did."

"But why did he choose to do it?" Sean asked. "Because he was bullied so badly that he couldn't care about anything else but revenge?"

"You never bullied him," she said, trying to get him to come back to her.

"No," Sean said. "But I didn't stop it, and that's worse," he added barely above a whisper.

_So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin  
_

Sean turned to her. He could see the worry in her eyes. He could see the love and the concern. He kissed her, and he could feel her hesitation. But she gave in to his kisses and he didn't know if it was because she loved him or because she wanted to help him.

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while_

He lost himself in her eyes. In her gorgeous green eyes. He wanted to forget what had happened only hours before. She could help him forget, he knew she could. He knew she would. He touched her fiery red hair. His hands fell to hers and he pulled her to her feet. He kissed her again, lifting her feet off the ground. He could feel her heart beat faster as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He fumbled his way down the hall, not breaking the kiss. He leaned against the door to his bedroom, and bracing her with one hand, used the other to turn the door knob. The door swung open and he almost fell backwards. Somehow he managed to gently lay her on the bed.

_And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now_

He kept kissing her. His kisses were growing more and more passionate. He peeled her shirt off and then removed his own. He kept waiting for her to object, but he knew she never would. He kissed her chest all the way down to her belly-button and then removed her jeans and underwear. He sat up, removing his jeans and boxers. He positioned himself above her, his arms rested on each side of her, supporting his weight so she wouldn't have to. She kissed him, pulling him closer to her. He had known she wanted it. He entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

He heard her breathe in sharply and he looked down at her to see if she was okay. She nodded, and he kept going. He kissed her again, trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders and back up. He started going faster and Ellie could see his eyes cloud over. She could see the day's events replay in his mind.

He lowered himself closer to her and slid his arms underneath her, clutching each shoulder with each of his hands. Ellie could hear his breathing quicken, she could feel his breath hot on her neck. She could hear his angry grunts, and feel his raging thrusts. He was going so fast now that the bed was shaking, and he was hurting her. She didn't have the heart to stop him. She knew he needed this.

He slowed down, and she knew he had finished. He collapsed onto her, sobbing. She held him, his naked body against hers, trying to comfort him.

He lifted himself up again and looked down at her. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head.

He knew she was lying.

_In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes  
_

He rolled off of her and held her. "I'm sorry," he was saying over and over. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," she rolled over to face him. "I'm okay."

She lay her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. He was still breathing hard but he had calmed down now. She loved the way he was playing with her hair. He was being gentle and loving.

"I love you, Ellie," he said softly.

"I love you, too," she said with a sigh of happiness.

"I won't ever leave you," he said. "I promise."

She smiled into his chest and snuggled closer to him. She knew it would be like this forever, that they would be happy and live in some big house with two kids and a dog.

But she had been wrong, because he left her a week later.

* * *

**I decided not to use the entire song. I only used the parts that fit. I don't own Degrassi or the song "I caught fire (in your eyes)" it's owned by The Used. **

**I hope you liked it. Tell me what you do/don't like! I love getting constructive critism, or even just your input. Thank you for reading! **

**xoxo-writingiswhatiam**


End file.
